Imp
Może chodziło ci o inny wariant Impa? |PvZ2 = }} Imp jest zombie występującym w grach Plants vs. Zombies i Plants vs. Zombies 2. Stanowią rodzaj "amunicji" dla Gargantuarów i All-Star Zombie (tylko w Plants vs. Zombies 2). Są dosyć szybkie i zwinne, ale posiadają niską wytrzymałość. Etymologia Imp jest nazwą własną, stworzoną na potrzeby gry przez firmę PopCap. Prawdopodobnie oznacza karzeł, chochlik. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Imps are tiny zombies hurled by Gargantuars deep into your defenses. Toughness: low Imp may be small, but he's wiry. He's proficient in zombie judo, zombie karate, and zombie bare-knuckle brawling. He also plays the Melodica. TŁUMACZENIE Imp jest małym zombie, wyrzucanym przez Gargantuary wprost w środek twojej linii obrony. Wytrzymałość: niska Imp może i jest mały, ale wytrenowany. Uprawia zgrabnie zombie judo, zombie karate i zombie konfliktowanie się. Gra także na nerwach. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Imp=thumb 'Imp' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Is hurled onto the lawn past your defenses, then shuffles ahead. What he lacks in reach he more than makes up for with his bad attitude, or Zombattitude as he likes to call it. Don't encourage him. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Głoodna Zjada twoją najbliższą obronę, by biec w przód. Co mu brakuje by dostać się do swojego celu? Przecież wszystkie swoje wady nadrabia Zombattitudą! Mimo to, nie zachęcaj go. |-|Mummy=thumb 'Imp Mummy' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Thrown over most of your defenses, then slinks onward. Imp Mummy prefers to laze around the tomb, hop up on the urns, and stratch at the sarcophagi. The sound of him coughing up a hairball is one you will never forget. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Głoodna Wyrzucony w środek linii obrony, szturmuje naprzód. Imp Mummy preferuje leniuchować w grobie, skakać na urny i rysować śmieszne rysunki na sarkofagu. Dźwięk jego "kaszlu" jest dźwiękiem, którego nigdy nie zapomnisz. |-|Pirate=thumb 'Imp Pirate Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Prefers the compact space of barrels, both cannon and rolling. He was a bootblack, with a side trade as a pickpocket on the streets of London, but all he stole were oversized footwear. "Time to steal some booty!" was his catchphrase. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Głoodna Lubi dużą przestrzeń w beczkach i armacie. Był pucybutem z biednych przedmieść Londynu, ale wszystkie skradzione buty były złego rozmiaru. "Teraz czas na skarb!" stało się jego hasłem. |-|Zombie Bull Rider=thumb 'Zombie Bull Rider' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Gets launched past all but the tallest plants, then proceeds on foot. Had dreams of becoming a rodeo clown but found the clown make-up to just be too creepy. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Głoodna Przeskakuje wszystko i wszystkich, ale te najwyższe rośliny musi obchodzić pieszo. Kiedyś marzył by być klaunem rodeo, ale założenie make-upu klauna jest dla niego zbyt straszne. |-|Monk=thumb 'Imp Monk Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Summoned past most of your defenses, then shambles forward. Frankly, Imp Monk Zombie decided to don the robes because of the sweet haircut that went with them. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Głoodna Po wkroczeniu w środek linii obrony, napiera naprzód. Szczerze mówiąc, Imp Monk Zombie zdecydował się nie zdejmować ubrania mnicha, bo zakładając je, wyszła mu bardzo ładna i urocza fryzura. |-|Dragon=thumb 'Imp Dragon Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Spit past most your defenses, then claws forward. Special: Immune to fire damage Imp Zombie knows he's too old to wear a dragon costume like a kid on Halloween. But he doesn't care. Let the others judge. His spirit animal is a dragon, and he feels closer to his true self when he's dressed like this. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Głoodna Wrzucony w linię defensywy, leci do przodu. Umiejętność specjalna: Odporny na obrażenia od ognia. Imp Zombie wie, że jest za stary na zakładanie stroju smoka jak dziecko w Halloween. Nie bądź za to na niego zły. Jego zwierzęca dusza to smok, a on chce po prostu być jej bliski i się tak ubiera |-|Mermaid=thumb 'Imp Mermaid Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Washes in past your defenses, then flounders forward. Imp Mermaid Zombie couldn't decide whether to wear the top made out of coconut shells or the top made out of seashells. She went with the slinky coconut-shell number because, really, the seashells are soooo last wave. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Głoodna Przywędrował z falą wprost w twoje linie obrony. Imp Mermaid Zombie nie mogła się zdecydować, czy założyć top z skorup kokosów, czy może top z muszelek. Mimo wszystko, postawiła na kokosy, bo muszelki są naaprawdę ostatnią stacją. |-|Yeti=thumb 'Yeti Imp' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Thrown over most of your defenses, then ambles onward. Yeti Imp recently took up knitting. He started with a scarf, moved to mittens and eventually knitted an entire bodysuit out of hair he shaved off of Yeti Zombie. He just loves knitting. When those needles are in his hands, he feels a sense of calm he's never felt before. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Głoodna Wyrzucony w środek defensywy pędzi naprzód. Yeti Imp niedawno podjął się robienia dziar i dziergania na drutach. Zaczynał z szalikiem, kontynuował z rękawiczkami a na końcu zrobił to z włosami Yeti. Kocha to robić. Czuje się wtedy tak spokojny, jak nigdy nie był. |-|Lost City=thumb 'Lost City Imp Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Gets tossed past most defenses, then explores on foot. Nepotism got Lost City Imp where he is. He's Bug Zombie's second cousin thrice removed, but he parlayed that connection into a sweet gig getting carried around in a little box. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Głoodna Wyrzucony do ofensywy, eksploruje twoje tereny pieszo. Nepotyzm prawie zniszczył Lost City Impa. Jego drugi kuzyn Bug Zombie był trzykrotnie remowany, ale mimo to, wciąż się wszystkim buntuje |-|Impunk=thumb 'Impunk' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Tossed past most of your defenses, then rocks out to your detriment. Impunk's lyrics have been described as "banal", "incoherent," and "totally expressive of the Zompunk movement at its finest." TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Głoodna Wskakując w twoją linię obrony, gra rocka tak byś oguchł. Muzyka Impunka nazywana jest "banalną", "niezgrabną" i "totalnie dosadną w ruchu Zompunk w najlepszym wydaniu". Występowanie ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Każdy poziom z Gargantaurem, oraz Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, i I, Zombie Endless. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Imp *Player's House: Piñata Party, Boss Vase i Vasebreaker Endless *Modern Day: Dnie 4, 14, 15, 16 i Highway to the Danger Room Leprechaun Imp *Saint Paddy's Day Party i Luck O' The Zombie Imp Mummy *Player's House: Piñata Party *Ancient Egypt: Dni 8, 25, i Pyramid of Doom *Modern Day: Dni 2, 16, 29 i 32 Imp Pirate Zombie *Player's House: Piñata Party *Pirate Seas: Dni 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 21, 22, 24, 25, i Dead Man's Booty *Wild West: Gargantuar event level 3 (tylko chińska wersja) i Piñata Party (tylko wersja międzynarodowa) *Dark Ages: "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 5 *Big Wave Beach: Piñata Party *Kung-Fu World: Dzień 16 *Modern Day: Dni 1, 15, 16, 30, 31, 32 i Highway to the Danger Room Zombie Bull Rider *Player's House: Piñata Party *Wild West: Dni 8, 13, 17, 24, 25, i Big Bad Butte *Modern Day: Dni 16, 18, 30 i 32 Imp Monk Zombie *Player's House: Piñata Party *Dark Ages: Noce 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 17, 19, 20, Arthur's Challenge i "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 5 *Modern Day: Dni 4, 12 i 33 Announcer Imp *Player's House: Piñata Party *Dark Ages: Noce 16, 17, 18, 19 i Arthur's Challenge Imp Dragon Zombie *Player's House: Piñata Party *Dark Ages: Noc 20 i Arthur's Challenge *Modern Day: Dni 4, 12, 29 i 33 Imp Mermaid Zombie *Player's House: Piñata Party *Big Wave Beach: Dni 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, i Tiki Torch-er *Modern Day: Dni 4, 7, 16, 23 i 33 Yeti Imp *Player's House: Piñata Party *Frostbite Caves: Dni 7, 8, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 19, 20, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, Icebound Battleground i "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 3 *Modern Day: Dni 3, 4, 10, 16, 31 i 34 Lost City Imp Zombie *Player's House: Piñata Party *Lost City: Dni 8, 12, 13, 16, 19, 20, 22, 24, 29, 31 i Temple of Bloom *Modern Day: Dni 4, 5, 16 i 31 Impunk *Player's House: Piñata Party *Neon Mixtape Tour: Dni 11, 12, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 23, 24, 25, 26, 29, 30, 31, 32, i Greatest Hits *Modern Day: Dni 4, 7, 16, 26 i 34 Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Imp jest bardzo prostym zombie do pokonania. Jeśli zadbamy o to, by nasza ofensywa nie była wysunięta zbyt do przodu, jest nieumarłym nie mogącym nam nic zrobić. Jedyna cecha Impa, która trochę utrudnia rozgrywkę to szybkość i to, że rośliny odpuszczają sobie Gargantuara próbując zabić chochlika, przez co olbrzym zbliża się coraz bliżej domu. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Strategia jest bardzo podobna, jednak tym razem Imp w większości wypadków zniszczy roślinę na którą skoczy. Jeśli jest to drogocenna broń, warto ją szybko usunąć i postawić Iceberg Lettuce. Niektóre z typów Impa są silniejsze niż inne i wymagają osobnej strategii: *Zombie Bull Rider: Powinniśmy jak najszybciej zabić Zombie Bulla, który wyrzuca Impa do przodu. Jeśli nie jest to jednak możliwe, powinniśmy mu zagrodzić drogę, na przykład Tall-nutem. Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, możemy nawet od razu stracić mózg (Zombie Bull Rider może przeskoczyć nad kosiarką). *Imp Dragon Zombie: Imp odporny na spalanie i ogień, stosowanie roślin neutralnych lub lodowych jest skuteczne. *Impunk: Podczas muzyki rockowej powinniśmy go zabić jak najszybciej, bo podczas niej porusza się najszybciej. Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *Jest jedną z najpopularniejszych postaci z marki Plants vs. Zombies - występuje prawie w każdej grze. *Imp, Barrel Roller Zombie i Robo-Cone Zombie są jedynymi zombie, którzy siadają po śmierci. *Ma najwięcej różnorakich wariantów. *Fraza "Imp" jest odwołaniem do jego niskiego wzrostu. *Jest najmniejszym zombie w całej serii. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Mają tylko dwa palce - bez kciuków. *Jest jednym z 3 zombie bez butów, inne to Jack-in-the-Box Zombie i Zombie Yeti. *Jeśli Imp nie zostanie wyrzucony z koszyka, a Gargantuar zginie, Imp polegnie wraz z nim. *W trybie I, Zombie jest zdecydowanie szybszy. Płaci to zdrowiem, ponieważ umiera na 3 uderzenia. *Nie można użyć go w Versus Mode. *Jest jednym z niewielu zombie, bez cząstki "zombie" w imieniu. *Wraz z Jack-in-the-Box Zombie i Dr. Zomboss jest jedynym zombie z uśmiechem na twarzy. *Jako jedyny potrafi grać na instrumencie. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *W tej części gry ma nieco więcej żyć. *Imp Mummy jest mumią kota. *Imp Bull Rider jest jedynym impem, który może być wyrzucony przez dwóch innych zombie: Zombie Bull i Wild West Gargantuar. *W świecie Dark Ages ma aż 2 warianty. *Yeti Imp jako jedyny ujeżdża swojego Gargantuara w liczbie większej niż 1. Zobacz też *Gargantuar (sprecyzowanie artykułów) *Bug Bot Imp *Jurassic Imp *Super-Fan Imp en:Imp Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Dach Kategoria:Zombie z etapu Dach Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Player's House Kategoria:Zombie z Player's House Kategoria:Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Zombie z Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Pirate Seas Kategoria:Zombie z Pirate Seas Kategoria:Wild West Kategoria:Zombie z Wild West Kategoria:Dark Ages Kategoria:Zombie z Dark Ages Kategoria:Big Wave Beach Kategoria:Zombie z Big Wave Beach Kategoria:Frostbite Caves Kategoria:Zombie z Frostbite Caves Kategoria:Lost City Kategoria:Zombie z Lost City Kategoria:Neon Mixtape Tour Kategoria:Zombie z Neon Mixtape Tour Kategoria:Modern Day Kategoria:Zombie z Modern Day